United We Remain
by IMSLES
Summary: Americans were greatly affected by the attacks of September 11, 2001.  This is a sampling of how many may have dealt with news as it unfolded.  Written for NFA's 9/11 Challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

UNITED WE REMAIN

Small-town America is not always as backwoods as the mainstream seem to believe. There may be some areas of the country that are cut off from all the comings and goings of daily life, but they are few and far between.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania, nestled in Columbiana County in the Northeastern part of the state has a population that numbers in the lower triple digits, but the residents are quick to keep up in all the latest news.

September 11, 2001 Jackson Gibbs began his morning as he always did, waking at 0500 to greet the day. A hot cup of coffee and a breakfast of eggs, potatoes and bacon were his usual fare. He sat and read the morning paper as he enjoyed his meal. It was the quiet times he was alone when he most missed his son, even if he would only be sitting there ignoring his father.

Pulling his thoughts back to his present Jack folded up the paper and laid it on the table. Some days were just hard ones to get through and this was feeling like one of them. He cleaned up his dishes and moved the paper to his recycle pile before heading for the store.

He'd planned to check for any news about his son, Leroy on his computer. A habit he'd began to attempt to keep track of him since he'd lost his wife and daughter nearly a decade before. It was good to find that he was still alive. He wasn't all that certain anyone would know to notify him if something ever happened to his son.

Leroy had broken off all communication after the funeral. Jack found you could learn a lot about people through the internet. Even though his son didn't have the highest visibility in his career, every once in a while a tidbit of news came his way.

He'd recently learned that the NCIS agent had moved from San Diego to Washington D.C. So close yet still so far away.

Nothing out of the ordinary showed up when he checked and as it neared time to open he shut down the computer. At 0800 he unlocked the door and pulled up the blind allowing the early morning sun to filter in. The sun wasn't all that high yet, but there was enough light to work by.

He wiped off the counters and ran a broom along the floor. His radio played quietly behind the counter as he sat and waited for his first customer of the day. Mrs. Parks was almost always the first to arrive and like clock-work she appeared at 0845.

"Good morning, Jack," she greeted tinkling the bell as she entered.

Smiling his welcome, Jack pushed himself up, "Yes Sylvia. I think it's going to be a beautiful day."

She gathered her needed items as they continued some small talk, neither rushing to move on their day.

As they were finishing up their conversation a few residents rushed in with panicked look on their faces. He noticed the music had stopped playing on his radio and was replaced by a news report. Not able to understand the radio over the excited words of his patrons Jack held up his hands to quiet them.

"Slow down," he ordered, "What's all the excitement?"

It was Robert Lang, a young miner that told the news, "A plane crashed into the World Trade Center!"

It took more than a few moments for the words to sink in. Jack turned off his radio and found the remote for his tv that hung in the corner of the store. He found the first news station he could.

Sure enough images of smoke billowing out of the majestic structure filled the screen. No one seemed to know why the passenger plane had crashed when suddenly a second plane appeared and flew directly into the second tower.

Someone screamed, but silence hung heavy as the few viewers waited to find out what was going on. As news reports came in they talked of hijackings, missing planes and flights being cancelled. The Air Force was sending out jets to intercept planes. This news brought out the first pangs of fear.

What was happening? Who was responsible? And is anyone safe? These were questions being murmured among the group that had grown by a few more members.

Jack took a glance around seeing that a good number of his neighbors had gathered each seeking information, but also assurance that they weren't alone. They began to talk to each other, asking the same questions and a few trying to offer some plausible answers.

The news was whispering words of terrorism, but here? In America? How could that happen?

A third report flashed on the screen about a half hour later. The target- The Pentagon. Jack's gut tightened as his worry for his son's safety came foremost to his mind.

If only he could call him, tell him he loved him and hear that he was okay, he could breathe easier. But he couldn't, not directly. The best he could do would be to call the agency, but they certainly were too busy to be bothered by such a call.

His long-time friend, Ms. Hannigan arrived taking a place nearby. She gave his arm a squeeze. She knew he was worried about his boy and offered the only support she'd ever been able to give him.

"He'll be fine, Jack. I know it," she told him softly.

He patted her hand glad for the words of comfort, "Thanks, Nina. I appreciate that."

Another plane was missing. Possible targets were being protected in the airspace. The Capitol and the White House, which had been evacuated, were two of the most likely.

Suddenly a voice in the crowd shouted out, "What is going on?"

Murmurs began again and the voices got louder. Anger began to replace the fear. They all wanted justice to fight back against whoever was responsible.

This was replaced by an awestruck silence when the South tower began to fall. The screen showed the faces of people running for safety to escape the cloud of dust and debris as it fell to the earth. Tears fell and sobs were heard both men and women wept for the devastation that unfolded and the undoubtable loss of life that was being witnessed.

In a small corner an open field showed the burning remains of a plane scattered for hundreds of yards, a streak of fire across the grass lighting the path of impact.

There was no reaction for another tragedy. No one was certain if it was related to the other attacks. Rumors were reported it was a thwarted attempt of hijacking, but the passengers revolted. A surge of pride rippled through the gathering crowd. Certainly they'd all have done the same in that situation.

It still wasn't certain when the second tower joined the first. All hopes of salvaging the building and rescuing those still trapped on the higher floors plummeted as once again the people on the streets of New York sought safety.

The crowd in the store numbered so many that no one could move and it spilled out onto the sidewalk and street were there were those listening through the open door. Watching as the smoke cleared no one could speak. It seemed even the reports were too choked up to say anything. The words they did say didn't register to those gathered. Lost in their own thoughts, they silently prayed and hung to each other for support.

Jack looked at them all: his neighbors, his friends and even those that he didn't always see eye to eye with. This national tragedy pushed all the differences to the side. In New York he saw glimpses of the same; strangers helping strangers, people praying, others searching for loved ones lost in the chaos or worse lost in the destruction.

Most of the day people gathered in his store picking up tidbits of the news, but mostly wanting to touch base in what was their normal life. They weren't the targets physically, though the plane crashing in Somerset County wasn't all that far away. The hearts of all Americans were impacted by the loss of lives.

One thing Jack learned from his neighbors that day was that the terrorists may have succeeded in their mission of taking down the World Trade Center and part of the Pentagon, but they failed miserably in their overall mission.

They underestimated the heart of Americans. No one would succumb to the fear and all be damned if they'd submit to the will of the dissidents.

Americans were united once again by the terror, the fear and the need to be one. Sure there would be those that couldn't see past the race of those responsible, but in time they would see the importance of believing in what the country was based on. Freedom to live in peace and that standing together as a nation was the way to show the terrorists that they could never bring the nation to its knees. That is a victory.

It took a long time for Jack to realize that Leroy was unharmed. Still not able to make the call he desperately wanted, he only thanked God that he might one day get that opportunity to see his son and tell him he loved him again.


End file.
